bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Ninja
Wing Ninja (Japanese: 翼影丸, Yokueimaru) is Terry's first B-Daman in the Battle B-Daman anime. The Takara version of this B-Daman was sold as the armor only, while the Hasbro and SonoKong versions were sold as complete B-Daman toys. It was first released in Japan in September 2003, and sold for 480円. IBA Body & Armor This B-Daman, most particularly the Hasbro verison, uses a black IBA Body with a red visor that has a white sheen to it. Head Armor and Visor: Helmet The Helmet (Yokueimaru Visor in Japan) has an avian kind of design with vented areas pointing backwards making it look more like a cat or a fox, along with a black visor with blue eyes. Shoulder Armor: Eagle Shoulder The Eagle Shoulder (Wing Shoulder in Japan) pieces are each of a pronounced half-trapezoid shape, with blue triangular designs and segmented red ones along the rims. Flight Buckler It is a simple buckle piece (known as the Breast Guard in Japan) that only adds to the B-Daman's aesthetic, nothing too special. Foot Armor: Shadow Talon This two-clawed Foot Armor (known as the Hook Claw in Japan) serve to add a bit of stability, but the effect may be negligible due to articulation of the feet. Wing Armor: Wing Grip The Wing Grip is the primary accessory of this B-Daman, taking the shape of two wings designed to create an easier and possibly a more comfortable hold to the figure, itself. Each wing points outward; gently next to the marble feed of the IBA Body. Core This black-colored Core with white Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger, and like most other Cores on any IBA Body, it is non-interchangeable. This is applicable to the Hasbro and SonoKong versions since it is a complete B-Daman, and not just the armor as in the Takara version. Other Versions *'Wing Shadow S' - Battle B-Daman Super Size series, SonoKong only. *'Wing Viper' - Hasbro-only variant *'Shadow Buster Armor' - Japan-only Armor set. Features Assault Claws and Focus Barrel from Bakuso. *'Yokueimaru Gray Ver.' - Fukubako 2004 exclusive. *'Caution Buster' - Hasbro-only variant. International release of Shadow Buster Armor as a complete B-Daman. *'Wing Ninja Armor Limited Clear Ver.' - Super Five Fields & Limited Clear Ver. Armor Set *'Reppumaru' - Battle B-Daman GBA game only. Obtained through inputting Zero code (silver) History Wing Ninja is first used when Terry stops two thugs from harassing Yamato and other B-Da Players. In its next scene, it was being used to capture a pear from a tree before Yamato and Cobalt Blade did. Wing Ninja earns rapid loading and power capabilities through Armada's training. Wing Ninja's control abilities are shown, when it is used to score a perfect 100 in the qualifying Shoot the Gap challenge for the IBA Winners Tournament. Wing Ninja is used to defeat Cobalt Blade in a practice B-Daman Invasion Match. Wing Ninja is then captured by Wen and Enjyu,when Terry is occupied by Yamato and Li's battle. Li then smashes it against the ground, to prove his loyalty to the Shadow Alliance. Wing Ninja is temporarily fixed with tape, until it is replaced with old parts by Yamato and Terry. With its new parts and the heat of battle Wing Ninja's special attack "Wing Fury" is unlocked and is used to defeat Li and his B-Daman Rekuso. Wing Ninja seems to react to Terry's state of mind, when he faces off against Sly in the shield stage of the Five Field Challenges. Terry was confused and down on himself, so Wing Ninja reacted with late and untimely shots, losing the Shield Stage. Gallery Terry 1st Appearance.jpg|Wing Ninja's debut with Terry McScotty. Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 7.png Hog Wild 8.png Wing Ninja smashed.jpg|Wing Ninja, smashed by Li Yong Fa. That's What Friends are For 1.png That's What Friends are For 3.png Who's Who 7.png Twisted Sister Act 2.png Wing Ninja in half.jpg|Wing Ninja halved. Wingninja.jpg| Real life Wing Ninja Ving ninja schem.jpeg Ws s.JPG|Korean packaging (SonoKong's Super Size series) Caution_buster.jpg|Caution Buster. Shadow_buster.jpg|Shadow Buster armor. Wing_viper.jpg|Wing Viper. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Zero System Category:Control Type